


How to want me

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Muscle Worship, Sthenolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: David tells Kaz some things.





	How to want me

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt of the day is muscle worship 
> 
> i have so many ships with a bara in it (or otherwise muscled people) so this was hard. but i went with solimiller because i always miss them

 

Once Kaz had been proud of his body. He had worked hard for it, yet it had come easier when he had been in his twenties than now, in his early fourties. The same body had gotten him laid, had gotten him a job, had gotten him in touch with Big Boss.

 

Now his body is older, less defined, much harder to keep in shape. His prosthetics are clunky and take time to put on. He might kick ass still but it’s not the same. It will never be the same, thanks to a great number of things his life had thrown on him.

 

Sometimes Kaz is even okay with it not being the same. Most of the time he just doesn’t think about it. He had spent enough time grumbling about it in the eighties.

 

Now he just grumbles about everything else.

 

To his recruits, he’s a man straight from hell. To Big Boss and his phantom, he’s invaluable. He hates them both more than a bit. To the rest he’s just a wreck of a man, an old broken dog who should have been put down a long time ago.

 

To David, however. Kaz doesn’t know. The kid is an open book but Kaz still doesn’t know and he sure as hell isn’t going to ask. So he stays the kid’s sharp-mouthed mentor and occasional lover, doesn’t let David take care of him and doesn’t take enough care of David, even when the kid at his best looks like a kicked puppy.

 

A kicked puppy with a sixpack and a surprisingly optimistic mindset, considering his upbringing. And his genes.

Already David is proving to be a vastly different man than his wayward father: Big Boss never pushed Kaz down on the bed like this, never looked at him like this.

 

And certainly never admitted to being turned on by Kaz’s muscles, of all things.

 

As usual in bed, Kaz’s prosthetics are off and David is straddling his hips, both as naked as the day they were born. David is biting his lip, his well-defined chest rising and falling. Kaz’s thighs are spread, his hand on David’s thigh.

“My… muscles?” Kaz repeats, his fingertips digging into the skin a bit.

David flushes sweetly, even as the roll of his hips is far from innocent. “They’re just so… so,” he says and leans down to kiss Kaz’s bicep. “So defined.”

 

“Says the one recently dubbed the garrison’s most defined abs,” Kaz says but his confusion is making way into pleasure.

“Oh f- you heard that?” David lifts his head from Kaz’s bicep.

Kaz tugs him back down. “Keep doing what you’re doing, kiddo. And do tell what you like about my muscles.” Kaz even shifts his hand behind his head, making the muscles of his arm seem even more defined. With a slowly emerging grin he watches as a slightly dazed look passes David’s face.

 

“It gets me hot,” David says as he lowers his head once more. He starts to kiss his way up Kaz’s arm, his palms settling firmly on Kaz’s chest. “The way you keep control of the recruits. The way you control me.”

 

Kaz bucks his hips, snickers when David bounces and ends up squeezing Kaz’s pecs for balance. Goddammit. Even the kid’s ears are pink. Kaz wants to let the kid indulge himself, but also wants to ravage him. What a dilemma.

“The way your muscles bulge when you’re throwing someone down,” David murmurs, almost dreamily as he sucks on a spot under Kaz’s bicep. He’s rutting down, his throbbing length dragging against Kaz’s skin.

“Like you?” Kaz whispers, his lips turned up into a smirk.

 

David whines. “Like me.” His palms have continued to squeeze and stroke Kaz’s chest, his strong fingers pinch the dark nipples until they’re aching and hard. “And sometimes you wear these shirts,” David continues and slips lower, trailing the edges of Kaz’s muscles with his tongue. His mouth finds one nipple and sucks on it. “That just stretch so fucking obscenely across your chest and then sometimes your nipples go a little hard and they just… show. Sometimes I have to leave early to jerk myself off in the bathrooms.” David moves to the other nipple and gives it a hearty amount of attention as well.

 

“Naughty boy,” Kaz murmurs. He still doesn’t move, aside from the occasional twitch of his hips, letting the kid explore as much as he wants. “What else? You aren’t jealous when I throw down the other recruits, right?”

 

David squeezes one pectoral, then the other, humming at how the flesh gives in just a bit. “Nah.” He bites down, hard enough that Kaz jolts. “They can look. But only I can touch.” David’s voice slips lower, turns into a growl as he leaves a stinging bitemark on Kaz’s chest. He kisses and licks every scar he finds.

 

“Damn right,” Kaz huffs. By now his cock is throbbing, his skin tingling pleasantly but David doesn’t seem to be in any hurry. Kaz is breathing harder, his hand slipping from under his head to grab a pillow.

 

“It’s just so hot,” David whines. “I look up to you so much: you’re older and experienced and you’re just so,” he squeezes another muscle, his mouth now on Kaz’s abs. “Fit. I look like a twig next to you.”

 

“And you like that?” Kaz purrs, slowly lifting his hips. David’s own ridiculously fit body is like a furnace on top of him.

 

“Damn right I do,” David says and glances up, his baby blues wide and bright over pink cheeks and shiny lips. He slips a hand between Kaz’s thighs and squeezes his cock. “Like, there’s not an inch of fat in you anywhere. You just reek of power, like you could toss me down in a headlock and just- fuck-“ David bites down on Kaz’s stomach, lathers the skin with kisses and nibbles. “The way your thighs look in your pants,” David murmurs. “Like you could crush me between them. Fuck.” He gives Kaz’s cock another squeeze and begins to pump it. “Kinda hard to be your student when I’m fighting an erection more than you,” David admits and then takes Kaz into his mouth.

 

Kaz yelps. Somehow, laughter bubbles in after that. This kid. This fucking kid.


End file.
